The present invention is generally directed to rotary seal assemblies and, more specifically, to rotary seals assemblies and/or components thereof which are adapted for accommodating eccentric motion and/or adapted for longer service life.
Conventional rotary seals tend to fail under radial eccentricity after relatively short service lives. Failure can be a result of wear on the seal due to static or dynamic radial eccentricity and/or may be due to failure of the seal to properly track the surface against which it is intended to form a seal due to radial eccentricity. It may be advantageous to provide a seal, sleeve, gland, and/or sleeve assembly or component thereof which may: have improved tracking while experiencing radial eccentricity; undergo less wear during radial eccentricity; that is suitable for use as part of new equipment or can be retrofit into existing equipment; and/or that provides a longer service life.